


sing for me.

by prettykou



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, M/M, and he’s a bottom, davekat - Freeform, dom dave is H O T, karkat is soft in this, pls bare with me, this is the first thing i’ve written in years, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettykou/pseuds/prettykou
Summary: Dave wakes up with the sudden urge to hear Karkat sing.Things get a little heated, and Dave ends up hearing more than just Karkat’s singing..
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	sing for me.

You wake up with the sudden urge to hear Vantas sing.  
You can’t recall why. Maybe it was something that happened in one of your dreams. Maybe it’s because you’ve walked in on him singing once in the past, and it was truly like music to your ears.

You remember that moment so vividly, he was sitting on the orange pillow that Rose knit for him a few weeks ago on the windowsill. The sun was starting to set, the clouds were a soft pink colour and sky was slightly purple. You could see the orange hues reflecting in his eyes. Then he started to sing. It was Mystery of Love from Call Me By Your Name, a movie you both watched together when it first came out.  
A movie you would later watch whenever you thought of him. 

His singing.. you can barely describe it. It was so pretty and calm, compared to his normal voice. You never would have imagined Karkat could sound like that. He was quiet, he was focused on nothing but the sun lowering behind the mountain. He was in the moment, singing softly and enjoying the view.  
Until the door creaked and Karkat turned around.  
He smacked you in the face.

You quickly sat up, which was a bad idea since your four hour nap after morning class has left you feeling groggy. You almost fell asleep in class, but the thought of snuggling up in your bed later kept you awake.  
You also didn’t want another lecture from Karkat about sleeping in lessons.  
You get dressed into an old red hoodie and some grey joggers, ruffle your hair and rush out the door. Luckily Karkat’s room was two doors down from yours.

You knock hard on the door.  
“Dave? What the fuck do you-“  
“Sing for me.”  
Karkat stepped back a little, he fidgeted with his small hands and furrowed his eyebrows towards you. You knew he was nervous, because you’ve only heard him sing once before. You noticed his cheeks turn rosy, as well as his short orange horns. Karkat is really fucking cute when he’s flustered.  
“I-I’m not.. I’m not going to fucking sing for you?! Why are you aski-“  
You cut him off again, you push your sunglasses down and put your arms behind your back. You lean forward towards his face,  
“I said sing for me, Vantas.”  
You know he can’t say no to that. You always call him by his last name when you really want something, and he always listens. 

Karkat moves away from the door hesitantly, you walk into his dorm and shut the door behind you. You sit in his leather arm chair while placing your arm on the side, resting your chin in the palm of your hand. You look at Karkat, who grabs his phone from the bed and stands in front of you.  
“Right, you want me to fucking sing? I’ll sing for you, Strider.”  
You can tell he’s no longer nervous, back to his usual cocky self. 

🎵I, I HATE YOUR STOIC FACE AND YOUR STUPID HAIR.🎵

Oh god.

🎵I, I THINK YOUR CAPE IS DUMB AND YOU GOT NO FLAIR.🎵

Karkat was running around the room, screaming the lyrics in an obnoxious voice just to tease you. You call his name, but he glances at you and continues jumping around.  
Before he runs past you for the second time, you grab his waist and pull him down to sit on your lap. He’s resting on your thigh, suddenly quiet again. He pauses the music, and you see his horns turn a bright shade of red.  
“Karkat, Baby. I want to hear your real voice.”

You kiss his ears lightly, then move down to his neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses. He shivers a little at the touch, the grip of his hand that’s resting on your other thigh tightens. You move your hands, that are still around Karkat’s small waist, onto his inner thighs. Caressing there slightly, you whisper in his ear.  
“Let me hear you, Vantas..”  
“D-Dave.. I..”  
Karkat gulps nervously. He gets up to sit across from Dave on his bed. He chooses a song from his phone, turning up the volume slightly.

🎵.. bad little boy.  
that’s what you’re acting like,  
i really don’t buy.🎵

You find it ironic how the song is about bad little boys and their wild personalities, and how it’s just to hide the fact that they can be cute and submissive. It reminds you of.. Someone.  
You call out to Karkat as he’s singing to close his eyes. This is what you’ve wanted all day, to hear his beautiful voice. It’s just like you remembered it. Sedative and gentle, like the petals of a small buttercup or the fur of an old teddy bear.

You stand up and walk towards Karkat, you lift up his chin and kiss him. You slide your tongue into his mouth, which made him moan slightly and shift a little. His hands grasped the sheets as you place yours on his neck, pulling him forward slightly.

You pull away for a moment, and Karkat continues singing, but he’s stuttering now and fiddling with his jumper. He’s needy, you can tell. You pick up his phone and pause the music.  
“Jeez, A-Are we done now? Can I stop singing?”

You lift him up by his thighs, he wraps his legs around your waist. You place your hands on his ass and push him up against the wall. Karkat lets out a soft whine.  
“I would love to hear more sounds like that from you, Karkat. Your moans.. Your whines.. Your groans..”  
“S-Shut the fu- hnnng.. D-Dave..”  
You leave hickeys down Karkat’s neck, sucking  
and kissing at his most sensitive areas. You want to claim what’s yours after all.  
You kiss his lips next, doing the same as before, twirling your tongue with his. Exploring his mouth, making him gasp for air. You carry him to the bed, with his arms around your neck and legs still tied around your waist. You pin him down, stroking his thighs and making your way up his shirt. Touching where he’s most sensitive, his grubscars, making him arch his back and cover his mouth with his sleeve. You lift his shirt up, Karkat raises his arms to help you take it off. Seeing him twitching underneath you, face flushed with glossy eyes and lips parted as he pants lightly, it’s just so fucking hot.  
Karkat.. is so fucking hot.  
You take your sunglasses off and toss them to the side, you smirk at Karkat which makes him frown at you.  
“Shit, Dave. J-Just.. Hurry up already.”  
“Well aren’t you a little bit needy today.. What do you want me to do, hm?”  
“I.. I don’t need to say it. D-Dont act stupid.”  
“Say it, Vantas. What do you want from me?”

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! i’ve only recently started reading homestuck, and i don’t use ao3 often. i haven’t read any fanfics in years, since i’ve never been involved in a fandom since my haikyuu days.  
but anyways, this is my first fic. pls be gentle with me :< i don’t really know what i’m doing!!  
AAAAA


End file.
